Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph
by MKAngelus
Summary: Booth has to use everyone at the Jeffersonian and every resource inside himself to save Brennans' life. Is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

***This is the very first fan fic I ever wrote…please be kind, if you can't be kind…be honest! MK**

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph **

**Chapter 1**

'_Booth- Hi, it's Tempe, I'm going to China to check out some Mongol remains that were found in Siberia from the Bajkal region and south of Turkai areas. It's very exciting! It could be a major coup for my next contribution to the Anthropological Journal. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I'll be out of the lab for the next 9 days; I don't expect it to take any longer than that. Take care of yourself, and I'll call you to pick me up when I get back! BYE!' _

TO REPLAY THIS MESSAGE PRESS 5, TO DISCONNECT THE CALL PRESS #

Booth pressed 5 and listened to the message again. After he heard the last line, he wearily closed the RAZR phone and looked around his office. The rays slanting through the blinds indicated that the day had ended without him knowing it. Again. He looked through the glass door to the silent outer office-noticing that there was only one desk still lit for work.

Propping his feet up on his desk and moving the recent case file from his lap to the floor Booth steepled his fingers over his chest and sighed. 8 days. 8 days now he has been listening to that message. Over and over again he's heard her excited voice explaining her latest foray back into her "true passion" her anthropological world, and gotten more upset each time he's heard it.

Closing his eyes Booth pictured her. Tall, strong, smooth and clear skin; bright and inquisitive eyes, chestnut hair falling from the casual pony tail. Her scent, like lemons and vanilla and the ocean breeze wafted across his memory.

RING RING RING

Shaken from his reverie, Booth looked down at his phone- CAM S- showing on the caller ID "Camille" he spoke into the phone. "Hey Booth, the squint squad and I are heading to the Founding Fathers for drinks, would you like to join us?"

"No thanks Cam, I'm going to wrap things up here and head home"

"Seeley she's coming home tomorrow-you've been moping around all week and it's time you got out of the office and saw your friends."

A slow, small grin graced his lips as he pictured Cam's face and the rest of the squints. 5 years now and they'd all grown on him, especially Hodgins. He admired a man that stuck to his principles and stayed true to his beliefs.

"Booth? Booth, you still there?"

"Yeah, Cam I'm here"

"Well, are you going on your own, or do I need to come and get you?"

"Camille, I'll be there in 20"

"Seeley?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Camille" – Click.

Booth laughed quietly to himself and decided to get up and meet his friends for a much needed drink. On the short drive to Founding Fathers Booth reflected on just how little time he had spent at the lab this week. Was it wrong that he felt out of place being there when she wasn't there? Maybe he should make more of an effort to integrate himself? Of course, he grinned, that would mean more interaction with Sweets and right now that was less than appealing.

A few years ago Sweets had asked to monitor Brennan and Booths relationship for his book. Now that the book was (for all intents and purposes) finished they were still agreeing to the weekly sessions. During which time Booth was so focused on Bones, her scent, the rustle of her clothes against her skin as she shifted, the smooth honeyed timbre of her throaty voice that he couldn't even tell you what they talked about. Sweets' had noticed and was trying to catch Booth every chance he could to get him to open up about his "inner feelings".

SLAM!

Hodgins smacked the driver's side window of the SUV w/his open palm, forcing him to realize that once again he'd been drifting into space just thinking of her. DAMN! Get a grip Seeley he thought to himself.

Smiling at Hodgins he got out of the Sequoia and headed into the bar with the shorter man leading the way into the noisy and familiar place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 2**

**5 HOURS LATER**

Booth leaned against his front door and groaned- what had started off as one or two beers had quickly escalated into a drunken night of reminiscing between himself, the squints and Sweets. They had all told funny stories, remembered grim events and laughed, talked and interrupted each other for hours. When Seeley could no longer remember the topic of the moment and Angela was falling asleep at the table, Cam finally called an end to the night.

"Feel free to call in tomorrow" she said, "just don't all call in at once!"

Laughing they hugged goodbye and left. Cam called a cab that she and Booth shared. "Should I have Michelle bring the truck to your garage tomorrow?" she teased. "Nah- I'll need to get a little exercise in and it's only about 7 miles, I'll jog down in the morning and get it" he replied.

"Whoa Big Man, take it easy, it's only been a couple of months since surgery on your brain pan-don't wear yourself out"

"I won't Camille" he replied giving her a quick kiss to her forehead as the cab stopped outside his building. "Well Seeley" she intoned w/a smile, "it's only because I care."

"I know Cam, thanks and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Booth, see you tomorrow".

Now, at his door all Booth wanted was a shower and bed. On second thought, after taking 4 Tylenol with a glass of milk, he'd just start with the bed and worry about the shower in the morning.

BOOTH! HELP ME PLEASE!!! BOOTH? I NEED YOU BOOTH…BOOO-sob

The sound of Brennans frightened scream and pleading voice abruptly propelled Booth out of bed. Grabbing his gun he advanced on the living room. All traces of sleep removed from his features-except for the light sheen of sweat, corkscrewed hair and one sock-Booth said "Bones?"

Oppressive silence was the only greeting. Flicking on the hallway light, Seeley crept through his apartment; Parkers room, the kitchen, everything was undisturbed. He unlocked the front door and looked outside, nothing.

Shaking his head and yawning he put the safety on his gun and after locking the door went back to his bedroom. Booth sat down on the bed, his heart pounding from the adrenaline rush. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at the clock. 3:17 displayed in bright green numbers. Blinking rapidly he thought how it had only been 3 hours since he had gotten home-he had really crashed for a dream to affect him so. Lying back down Booth tried hard to re-create the dream he'd been having. Was Brennan in trouble? The disturbing thing was that he didn't remember dreaming at all.

With a muffled curse Booth put his arm over his eyes and willed himself back to sleep. He imagined Brennan on the plane, eyes closed under the paisley sleeping mask, curled on her side, her hand tucked under her face. Over the years, Booth had had the opportunity to watch Bones sleep a couple of times and he liked the way she squinched up her nose and made contented little sighs. With this last thought Booth was once again dead to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! Chapter 2 was posted twice in error!**

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph **

**Chapter 3**

Getting up with the buzz of the alarm clock at 6am, Booth was already wide awake as usual 10 minutes before the alarm. He attributed that to his time in the army and how sometimes you had to move before you knew you were moving.

Starting the coffee brewing, Seeley couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today. Something BIG. He smiled, today may be the day? Well, even if it wasn't THE DAY at least it's the day SHE comes home. In 3 hours her flight would end, the plane would land and he knew he would be there to pick her up-as soon as she called he'd be there. She'd never let him "hover" as she put it-so would only allow him to pick her if he promised not to come until after she called him.

After his much needed shower Booth began to dress carefully for his pickup of Dr. Brennan. He wanted to look great but not overtly aware of how great he looked. Starting with the Joe Boxer boxer shorts, the ones with the $$ symbols. They always made him feel suave-silly he knew, but hey, it's underwear right? Next were the Philadelphia Flyer socks Angela had gotten for Christmas last year. The hockey sticks were crossed to look like little Jolly Roger's and he thought they were so perfect as he was developing a heavy _liking_ for Bones and he _loved_ hockey. Then the Ralph Lauren black slacks, tailored and cuffed, pale lavender YSL button down and his Parker tie. His "Parker" tie always made Brennan smile. She said it was reminiscent of a childs primitive finger paint w/the bright swirls of blues, purples and oranges. It was a perfect foil for the black and purple mixture his Ralph Lauren suit provided. The last thing to make his look THE LOOK was his "charleys", his black converse sneakers. "Chucks, Bones, they're called Chucks" he laughed to himself. No matter how many times he told her Chucks, she still called them "charleys".

Just about the time Booth was done dressing and grabbing his mug of coffee he realized the Sequoia was still parked in front of Founding Fathers and he had intended to jog over and get it; before the shower, before the carefully crafted "look". Sigh, I'll call a cab I guess.

Meanwhile, at the lab. Cam, Angela & Hodgins were all huddled around the coffee machine upstairs. All three looked like they would rather be anywhere else. "Why are he we here again" Angela mused?

"Because we have 'busywork' to do until Booth and Brennan get another red hot case" Hodgins said over the rim of his Slime is Sexy coffee cup.

"I don't know about you two" Cam said "but I've got some paperwork to do" all the while thinking of the dimmer switch and love seat in her office.

"Um, yeah-I've got some work on the Angelator I can do" Angela said sliding toward the stairs. "See you both for lunch maybe? Hodgins' treat?" with a wry smile on her face and a wink she started toward her office and the ugly, lumpy green twill couch her dad had given her over 15 years ago.

"Well" Hodgins said to the now empty room, "I'm going to catalog slides and then take you two to lunch apparently." Heading downstairs Hodgins waived to Wendell, the intern whose rotation had come up this week. "Hey Wendell, it's pretty dead in here today" he paused and waited for the requisite laugh-finding non forthcoming he said "Wendell, dude, you feeling ok?"

"What? Huh? Oh yeah" lost in thoughts of Angela Wendell stuttered out a reply "I guess w/no cases I'll go into Limbo and see what I can find. See you later man".

Shaking his head, Hodgins thought to himself, I've seen that look before, that guy is doomed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 4**

9:15AM

Booth risked a look again at his watch and then glanced at the clock on the wall. Still 9:15. Okay, you've been checking your watch, computer and clock every 5 minutes for the past 2 hours Booth! She'll call when she gets in! After glancing at the clock again-9:17, Booth decided to warm up his coffee and take a walk around the Hoover to try and look like he wasn't sitting in his office waiting for time to go by. Walking downstairs into Sweets office, Booth was surprised to not see him there. I guess he must have had a hard time with all those Pink Squirrels or whatever it was he was drinking last night, he thought to himself. Turning towards the stairs and heading up to Deputy Director Hackers office, he thought it was odd that the lights were off in there too. Must be nice to be the boss I guess. Deciding to head to back to his own office, he wanted to check the web to see if her flight was on time; Booth hurried back downstairs to his own office. In the normally comfortable room he logged into the Dulles International arrival site and learned that her flight was slightly delayed and expected to land in 40 minutes. Odd that she didn't call from the plane, Booth thought absently, oh well.

Just then his desk phone rang and he was dragged into an hour long conference call. Checking his cell phone repeatedly the entire time he was disappointed to see no texts or calls. After the conference call he called her phone and listened to her outgoing message- "You've reached Dr. Temperance Brennan, well not her exactly but her...my cell phone please leave her...me a message and she'll…I'll return the call when she…I can." Chuckling slightly Booth left her a message, "Hey Bones, it's only been 9 days, did you forget my phone number already? Call me when you get in Bones and I'll come get you, unless you've already gone home and then call me anyways". Hanging up, Booth decided to check the web for the arrival time again. FLIGHT 1419 HAS ARRIVED. ARRIVAL TIME IS 9:57:03 AM EST. It had been on the ground for 30 minutes w/no call from Brennan. Maybe there was a delay in baggage claim as well. Brushing the flight from his mind Booth began to fill out the paperwork on the runaway he had helped to locate in her absence. He was engrossed in his paperwork when he heard

**CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP**

GREAT! A smile crossed his face-that's her text.

**CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP**

Booth grabbed his phone and stared expectedly at the screen.

ALL-MY OFFICE 20 MINUTES-EMERGENCY MEETING-DR. L SWEETS.

What? Booth muttered to himself what the hell could be so important that he had to meet the FBI psychologist right now?

** RING RING RING **

CAM S scrolled across the screen. "Booth? Did you get the text?" "Yeah, Cam-you too?" Yeah Seeley-all of us-the squints, Hacker, Caroline, all of us". "Cam, what's going on?" Booth asked. "I don't know Booth, I really don't. I'll see you there and then we'll both know, okay?"

Walking into Sweets office 20 minutes later, Booth felt some trepidation. He had no idea what kind of case would make it necessary to bring everyone, including a US prosecuting attorney together on such short notice. In the office everyone stood loosely gathered, no one was meeting the gaze of their neighbors, still mostly asleep and disorientated from the early morning naps and late night, the tension in the room was beginning to increase. Booth settled into the red leather wing back chair by the door and crossed his ankle on his knee. Warily watching the rest of his family settle into the chairs and couches in the room Booth realized who was missing. Brennan. Stop it, he thought to himself. She'll be calling soon, and if I know Bones, she will make the lab her first stop, so she won't be out of the loop for long.

Caroline and Deputy Director Andrew Hacker walked through the door and carefully closed it behind them. "Sorry we're late Cher", Caroline addressed Sweets, "we had to get some last minute updates." Caroline's face was unreadable as she settled next to Clark Edison, another of Brennan's grad students. Hacker and Sweets were the center of the room all eyes trained on them.

Hacker grabbed a sheaf of papers and cleared his throat-he looked hesitantly at Sweets and cleared his throat again. Sweets then addressed the room, "Everyone, I want to thank you all for coming; I know it was short notice and we appreciate it. Wendell, Clark, thank you both for coming as well-" Hodgins spoke up, " Gentlemen-I'm sure that my colleagues and I would appreciate you getting to the point so we can decide what needs to be done next. "

Hear Hear thought Booth. The brief exchange had already made the ex sniper in him take notice. The hair on his neck was standing on end, and his gut was starting to tighten. This is something major he thought-something big.

"I agree guys, what's going on?" Angela asked.

"Well," with a glance at Sweets, Hacker started again, "we've received Intel that at approximately 6PM EST yesterday, Dr. Brennans train to the airport was involved in a suspected terrorist strike and derailed in a mountain pass. At this time we have very limited information concerning the casualties, although we do know they are scrambling to assemble some of the best search and rescue crews in the world to try to aid in the rescue. At this time they are still treating it like a rescue operation. The hardest thing right now is the locals are making it somewhat difficult for our people to get in and get organized. They are also unsure whether this was a random or planned hit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 5**

At the sound of her name, Special Agent Seeley Booth, ex Army Ranger Special Ops Sergeant went on full alert. His senses heightened, his eyes cleared and his mind kicked into overdrive.

"Sweets, Hacker, we've heard what the AP wire wants you to know-what's the rest of it?" Booth found himself asking.

"Well, Cheri, we know this. There were two burned bodies found in a passenger car. Prelim reports from the Chinese consulate and the crew there is; that they are early 30's, 5'9 ish female remains. One of the bodies was found with this…" Caroline stopped with a hesitant pause and pulled out a photo of a bag. A charred pea green army messenger bag. Booth's heart sank-he remembered that bag-he'd given it to Bones a year ago. All of a sudden he flashed on that exact moment.

He and Bones had just sat down to lunch at the diner when Angela flew in and in her typical fashion, to give Brennan a birthday package on the fly. "Sorry Brennan, I have a date, love you Sweetie!" she dropped the package unceremoniously on the table and hugged Brennan as she whirled away back to the door. Her carefree voice echoed back to Booth. Opening the package, Brennan pulled out a crocodile green Prada messenger bag. "OOOHHHH- I love it" she gushed. Booth snorted, for all her practical rationality and 'Vulcan' ways Bones was still just a girl. She was so happy about the gift; her eyes alight with its beauty and the thought behind it. During the rest of their meal, Booth had observed her absently stroking the bag. _I wonder if she knows she's doing that _he thought idly. When they left the diner however, Booth had put the bag on the roof of the SUV as he had helped her get in-a late spring storm had sprung up while they were eating and had made it slippery. Laughing and sliding they both had forgotten it was up there until they were already back at the lab.

"Brennan, I'm so sorry" Booth repeated, he couldn't apologize enough. "Booth-it's okay! I'm a successful novelist, a world renowned Anthropologist- I can afford to replace it before Angela even knows it's missing."

"I know but I'm still really sorry" he apologized again.

The next day, Brennan had a package on her desk.

Bones- I'm sorry. I know it's not Prada-but I hope it will work. Booth

Opening the package, Brennan found a pea green army messenger bag. Stained, worn and obviously used; she turned it over and there was the faint smell of cinnamon, CK One and sunshine. That's Seeley's smell she thought. Inside the inner flap, the stencil reading SGT was still barely visible. He gave me his bag? She was so touched that he would give her something so personal, so obviously his.

She had found him shortly after opening the bag, "Thanks Booth- I love it and so...much more" tears filled her eyes and she croaked out "thank you" again before striding away.

This memory went through Booths mind in 30 seconds. The 30 seconds it took his eyes to absorb the familiar bag; the button she had attached to the strap still mostly intact. The one Parker had won at the fair with the dinosaur skeleton on it that said "BONES KNOW". He had thought it was a perfect gift for Dr. Bones he had told his dad.

"OH MY GOD" Angela's voice cracked, "That's Brennans bag, she called it her "Prada" bag- Oh my GOD" her hand went to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Both Wendell and Hodgins reached for her-Wendell conceding to Hodgins when it was obvious Angela was leaning that way. Clarks' sharp intake of breath and Angela's sobs were the only sounds in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph **

**Chapter 6**

"Was it on the body or near the body?" Booth asked.

"Agent Booth, as close as we can tell it was found under a body." Caroline answered.

Cam spoke up, "How long will it take them to get us those remains and any and all evidence from the scene?"

"Dr. Saroyan," Hacker said, "it's not that simple- we can't make them release the bodies and evidence to us because Dr. Brennan doesn't work for the FBI, she works for the Jeffersonian Institute as an independent contractor on loan to the FBI. So, we have no jurisdiction right now."

"Director Hacker, you know as well as I do that that girl is as much a part of the FBI as J. Edgar Hoover's flowered skirts were" Caroline stated, "I'll make some calls and let you all know how soon you can get to it."

"Make sure you get soil samples by the bodies" said Hodgins, still holding a now silent but still shaking Angela.

"I will Cher, I will" she said as she left.

"Hacker, is there anything else you know?" Booth asked.

"Agent Booth, we've shared everything we have and right now it's all still highly classified. I want to personally assure you we will get this resolved and we will find her. One way or the other. "

"What can I do? I'm the lead on this right? How soon will I be going to China?" Booth asked his boss, his obvious concern and emotions causing his voice to be slightly above a whisper.

"Agent Booth-due to the intensely personal nature of this case" he paused…

Just then Hacker and Sweets phones both began to chirp. Looking down, they both saw the same text. Sweets looked to Hacker, who looked to Sweets and nodded slightly.

"What is it?" Booth asked.

"They've done a victim count and there is a body missing. The train was only carrying 14 passengers including the crew; it was a cargo train containing an unknown, flammable material & some livestock. We believe that they allowed the livestock and passengers to get on board to lend an air of legitimacy to the train, which is why the locals are making it difficult. "

"AND?" Booth asked again, no longer holding his irritation in check.

"And" Hacker continued, "there have been 8 casualties, 5 are en-route to a local hospital and that is all they have recovered. "

"So…one missing body" Booth asked, "male or female?" internally dreading the answer.

"At this point they don't know Agent Booth-we will keep you in the loop and let you know more when we know more. For now, you are to return to desk duty-we think it's best that you let another agent handle this."

"WHAT???!!!" Booth Roared "there is no way another agent will be able to help the way I can-I lo…she's my partner and dammit…dead," his voice cracked, "or alive- I'm going to be the one that finds her."

"Agent Booth- I know how you feel" _I doubt that_ Booth thought to himself "but I'm ordering you to stand down."

Cam came over and knelt in front of a now seated Booth. "Seeley, we love her too-we'll all help. You'll help us by letting the FBI do what they do. You know we need you as much as you need her. "

"Okay Cam," he whispered, unshed tears starting to form in his eyes, "okay."

Hodgins cleared his throat and said "I'm going to take Angela home and then I'll be back."

"NO!" Suddenly Angela was fiercely determined to be heard, "I'm staying, Brennan is my best friend and has always been there for me-I'm staying, the two bodies will need to be identified-I'll do that. I need to help-I need to…" her voice broke on the last word and she again leaned towards Hodgins.

Wendell and Clark both spoke almost as one, "We'll stay too, Dr. B is the best thing to happen to us, and whatever you need us to do we're here." Sweets spoke up, "My office is open if anyone needs to talk" a snort from Booth made Sweets look up and say with a hitch in his voice, "I know Dr. Brennan regards this as a 'soft science' and there is no way I admit this to her, but I love her-she makes me feel like I'm contributing to the rescue of lost souls and yeah-maybe none of you will come in here to talk to me-but I'm leaving my door open in case you want to."

"I'm sorry Sweets-I'm sorry all of you, I know this is just as hard on you as it is on me" Booth stood and spoke. Angela got up and hugged him, along with Cam. "Let's all just go to the lab and wait to see what Caroline can do for us ok?" He nodded to the group and turned to leave. "There's just one more thing," he said, turning back at the door, "if she's one of those bodies then I'll be the one to tell Max and Russ, agreed?"

"Yes, Booth, you'd be the closest thing to family" Hacker agreed, "We'll let you tell her brother and father."


	7. Chapter 7

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 7**

"So, people-focus, what do we know for sure?" Cam asked after the grief stricken group had gathered on the platform in the Jeffersonian.

"We know we have two burned female bodies, with partial skulls, a missing person, a Prada like bag, highly flammable material of undetermined origin," Hodgins said. "We know the Chinese locals have indicated the skeletons appear to be roughly Dr. B's size-we know that they are hiding something as well. Was it a random attack?" He continued.

"Well, gang-we also know that in 11 hours you will have the two sets of remains, and all the soil samples you could ever want delivered to you," came Caroline's voice from below the platform. Before anyone could swipe their access cards she marched up the stairs, sirens and alarms blaring, she studiously ignored the disgruntled looks on the security guards faces. "We also know that the missing body _is_ female. We just got a final passenger manifest. There were three crew members," she read from the list in her hand, "Xu Wang, Thu Phan, and Brian Nyugen. There were 3 'farmers', presumably with the livestock, John Lung, Pam Huang and Ni Lei, there were 2 American tourists Malcolm and Inarra Reynolds and their daughter, Zoe. There was a Chinese-American student there on a visa to visit her family, Rachel Li-Geller and 2 French – Canadian missionaries coming back from a church sabbatical a…Phoebe Bing and Monica Burke and their pastor, Seamus Potter. The tourists and their daughter along w/Mr. Nyugen and Ms. Geller have been taken to the hospital. That leaves the rest as either deceased or missing" she finished.

"So, she could be the one missing, right Caroline? It's possible she's just hurt and wandered away right?" Booth persisted-having never felt so helpless in his entire life. He was trying so hard to keep the worry and emotion from his voice. Even as a kid growing up with an abusive father, Booth had never felt so like he was unable to help than he did now.

"Yes, Agent Booth, it's possible. But, honey, please don't grasp at that possibility and hold on until we know more, okay Cheri? Okay?" She walked over to him and placed her hand on his forearm, "We're doing the best we can."

Booth nodded and told the assembled group that he was going to go to his office and make some phone calls. First on his list was Rebecca. He needed Parker now more than he ever had in his life-but he just couldn't be the dad he needed to be today. He was so close to breaking it was everything he could do to navigate the stairs.

_There goes a heartbroken shell_, thought Cam as she watched Booth leave. Turning to the still assembled and shell shocked squints, she didn't notice the detour Booth took to Brennan's office.

When booth entered her office, the first thing he noticed was her scent, faint, but still barely gracing the air. Turning on the just the desk lamp, Booth looked around her desk and her office and…her. He tried to focus on what needed to be done and barely noticed a glimmer of something shiny by her keyboard. The lamp light was glinting softly off of a small picture frame. It looked as though it had been decorated in silver glitter and macaroni noodles. Picking it up he looked at the picture it held. It was a photo of him and Parker on the merry go round-he was looking at Parker and holding his son on the big black horse he always chose to ride. Parkers face still had the remnants of his rocky road ice cream cone and he was smiling brightly at the photographer. _I never knew Bones had this_ he thought as he sat down at her desk. Well collapsed really, his legs no longer able to support him. _Oh Bones…Temperance, I hope you're okay, I hope I can find you-but God-Dear Lord if I can't please make sure she's taken care of-for me God please? I've earned that haven't I?_ He finished his prayer and started to get up to leave. He reluctantly returned the photo to her desk and walked instead to the couch to just sit for a minute to think about what he should do next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 8**

"Tempe? Tempe? Are you in here?" the man's voice broke through to Booth.

"Sully?"

"Booth?"

"Yeah-she's not here man."

Sully turned on the lights and asked Booth why he was sitting there in her office in the dark. Booth looked at his old friend and ex Special Agent Sullivan, the dark hair, crooked grin; dark tan and ridiculously loud flowered shirt-he looked so out of place that for a moment Booth wasn't sure he was actually seeing a real person. _Tumor flashback_ he thought?

"Yo Booth", Sully waived the daisies he was holding, "earth to Booth". Abruptly Booth's mind cleared and he began to tell Sully everything.

When he stopped talking, the only thing Sully could do was perch on the edge of her desk and tried to absorb what he was being told. The daisies having been discarded on the top of the desk, looking like lost little lights in the dark.

"Who is the lead?" he asked, two years of unused FBI skills clicking back into action.

"Hacker" Booth wearily replied.

"Well, I'll go and talk to him and see what we can do."

"Sully-why are you here?" Booth asked suddenly.

"Um…" a blush creeping up his face, "I came back to see if Tempe missed me as much as I missed her and to see, well, um to ask... if she'd marry me."

"MARRY YOU? MARRY YOU? You've been sailing around the Caribbean for 2 years-no contact-nothing and you're going to return now of ALL times and propose?" Booths incredulous voice was raising with each sentence.

"Yeah-I am Booth. I'm not a planner, I drift. I go where the wind blows me. I've been miserable the last 2 years in one of the most beautiful places on earth all because of her. All I could picture was her on that dock, waving to me-so right now I'm going to go back to my hotel, change my clothes and meet with Hacker. ..Booth, you should go home. You're not doing anyone any good being here."

"YOU ARE INCREDIBLE Sully. You know that? I can't believe you think you can just waltz back in here-you don't even know 1) if she's alive and 2) if she's available-just incredible man."

"Booth" Sully asked, "Are you and Tempe…together?" Sully was dreading the answer-but all of a sudden he absorbed the entire picture-Booths obvious distress, alone in her office and total emotional overload.

"No Sully, she's my partner" Booth answered in a dead voice. "I just don't want to have to deal with your return right now on top of not knowing if she is even alive."

"Booth, you and I both need to just walk away," Sully said "we'll talk more after I've spoken to Hacker."

Sully left the daisies on her desk and left the office.

Speaking softly to himself, Booth told Sully that if she was alive and he had anything to do with it-she'd never even know he was back. _I told you I'd die for you and I'd kill for you once Bones_, he thought _and I meant it._


	9. Chapter 9

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 9**

**That evening…**

"Okay everyone the FED EX delivery truck is here, everyone on your A game" Cam directed to the assembled squints, her family, Brennan and Booths family really. Having spent most of the day in a daze, occasionally venturing out to gain some human contact, and lunch, Angela, Hodgins, Wendell, Clark and Cam were now filled with a tense sort of anxiety.

"Hodgins-once we determine which body is most likely _not_ Brennan's; please start to determine what the flammable mystery agent is." Cam began directing her team.

"Ange-there is only a partial skull on one of the bodies, can you run scenarios through the Angelator and try to eliminate possibilities that way?"

"Clark-please check the most likely body against Dr. Brennan's medical records and Wendell please help me try to get some usable DNA. That will be the quickest way to get through this. And guys, we all love her, but please let us be as clinical as we can-it will be easier in the long run. No conclusions, no conjecture, just cold hard evidence."

**~~Meanwhile~~**

"No Parker-I'm sorry but daddy can't come get you right now…I know Bud, I know I said that this would be a long weekend with me and I'm really sorry, but there's been an…accident and Dr. Bones is missing and right now I need to stay here and try to help find her. Yes, I know she'll be okay Park-Dr. Bones _is_ strong isn't she? Yes- I'm sure when we find her we can go swimming Bud. In fact, as soon as we find her I'll call you and let you know. Okay? What? Saturday? I don't know Bud-we'll see. How about I promise to try okay?" Booth hated telling his son he couldn't see him, he was just afraid that he'd spend the entire time holding him and Parker wasn't old enough to understand, let alone deal with his dad's heartbreak.

"Yeah Park-I love you too. Hey little man, can I talk to your mom for a sec?"

Rebecca got on the phone & Booth briefly outlined the situation and told her he would call Parker as much as he could, but asked if she could run a little interference it would mean everything to him.

" I will Seeley", she replied, "I hope she's okay and if she is, be honest with her and yourself, tell her how you feel-it's obvious you love her and I'm sure she's smart enough to say yes."

Smiling ruefully at her careful jab, he agreed he would. "I love you Beck", he said, "You know that right?"

"I do Seeley, I do-keep us in the loop ok? Bye" She hung up and hugged their son tight.

Closing the phone Booth thought to himself how much he and Rebecca had grown up and that no matter how much he loved Bones, he was glad that Rebecca was Parkers' mom.

Booth had gone home to change, eat and talk to Parker. He'd also taken the daisies and put them into some empty beer bottles. For some reason seeing her favorite flowers had calmed him down. They also made him wonder why he had never thought to give her some flowers. He knew that her rational side thought it was ridiculous to take a living flower and cut it just to be objectified as a beautiful gesture, but also that she was still a woman, and women liked flowers.

He had carefully put his clothes away, something that he rarely did; usually they ended up on the floor, suits and everything, after all that's what dry cleaners were for. Tonight though, it seemed oddly symbolic to hang up 'THE LOOK'. He changed into a well worn and well loved t-shirt and his favorite jeans. They were his favorite 'down' clothes. Subconsciously he had been dressing for her again. Without realizing it, he'd put on the grey "New Orleans Jazz Trio Concert" t-shirt she'd bought for him after watching them live at the Lincoln Memorial, and the jeans that Angela had once called his 'lady killers'. Not understanding that particular phrase Brennan had asked why she called them that. It was everything he could do to explain it to her without coming out and actually telling her that they made his butt look better.

He sat down on his couch for a brief moment and closed his eyes…it was probably best considering the day he had had to be a little more focused…against his will sleep came swift and hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 10**

Abruptly waking up and deciding that he had been away from the crowd long enough and knowing the remains were already at the lab-thanks to a tip from Charlie, he decided to go to the lab and see if there was anything he could do to help. Knowing that there probably wasn't, but not knowing what else to do Seeley left his home and headed back.

Upon arriving at the lab, Booth was surprised to see the flurry of activity on the platform. He'd expected every one of them to be there, that wasn't the cause of his surprise-it was more how they all seemed to move with a singular purpose, many minor players in a major play. Observing the squints in their element was something Booth had taken for granted, and now when it mattered most to him, he was grateful to these people, these friends for what they could all individually do better than anyone in the world.

**CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP**

'BOOTH-MY OFFICE 10 MINUTES DR.L SWEETS' the text flashed across the screen. He saw Cam reach for her phone, she was the only one. _That's a minor relief_ he thought_, if they are going to tell me the worst than I can only fall apart in front of one of my friends instead of all of them_. Booth started heading to the Hoover, his date with destiny as unavoidable as taxes it would seem. Cam caught up with him just as he go to the door to Sweets office, " Hey Seeley" she said with her hand on his arm, "whatever it is, I'm here."

"Thanks, and don't call me Seeley," he chided her more casually than he felt.

Entering Sweets office Booth was instantly on the defense seeing not only Deputy Director Hacker but 'Agent' Sullivan as well as Sweets and Caroline. "Agent Booth, Dr. Saroyan, thank you for joining us. "Hacker started, "it's been a very tense day so we'll keep this brief so you can get back to the lab Dr. Saroyan."

"Thank you" she stammered somewhat shocked and dismayed to see Sully there.

Booths arms were crossed over his chest, jaw tight and glaring daggers at the assembled group. Speaking deliberately and softly he asked, "Why are we here Hacker?"

"Well, Booth-there has been some more Intel about the crash and we would like to share it"

"Why is he here?" Booth interrupted

"Special Agent Sullivan has been reinstated on an emergency basis to assist us with this case, Agent Booth-from now on all reports will go to him-he will be the lead field agent." Hackers' voice was hard and brooked no arguments from Booth, his eyes and body language also discouraged the debate he could see the emotional agent eager to bring forth.

"What?!" said Cam, "no offense Sully-but who made that decision and why?"

"Dr. Saroyan," Caroline spoke, "Agent Sullivan is capable, he's intelligent and even though he's been playing Captain Ahab for the past 2 years, he's still one of the best agents the bureau has-personal feelings aside he's an asset to have right now. Although, I know he doesn't seem that way to you and Agent Booth. Please make sure he is accorded the proper amount of respect and courtesy from your squints on this, there is no room for error on this case."

"You're damn right, it feels like we've been sabotaged or manipulated" Cam replied, "Booth should be the lead on this-no one will dig as deep or go as far as he will."

"Cam," Sweets interrupted, "That's exactly why Agent Booth has been moved to desk duty."

"Ladies, gentlemen" Hacker cleared his throat "let's get back to the more pressing issue okay?"

"Yes-lets" ground out Booth.

"We've been told that the train is under heavy security right now-we've also lost one of the survivors, the daughter Zoe Reynolds died about 2 hours ago. They've been able to figure out how the wreck occurred and where the explosion came from. We've asked that they send those photos to Angela. They've also recovered some more personal items and luggage. One thing that stands out is this," he handed Booth and Cam a picture of a hard sided, black box. "Do either of you recognize it?"

"It looks like a field kit" Cam said, "although the picture is blurry or something."

"Yeah Cam, that's her kit" Booth quietly spoke, gripping the picture tightly, "it has the paintball stain on the upper corner, there, remember? The picnic last year? Michelle, Parker and Sweets were shooting the paintball guns and they 'accidently' blanketed the gear stored by the trucks?"

"Oh yeah, "Sweets said, "we had emptied the truck to bring the coolers and food and stuff to the park and then we found the guns Hodgins had hidden and started playing with them."

"What exactly does this mean?" Booth asked handing the picture to Sully, "Is she dead?" he couldn't help but cringe at the cold way his voice sounded, "Is that what you're saying?"

"Booth," Sweets and Hacker shared a glance, "actually we still don't know anything about whether or not Dr. Brennan is deceased, however we were heartened to find out the this box was found in the car_ behind_ the one w/the remains of the two victims, and it was _not_ the car that the manifest indicated Dr. Brennan was in-we thought that was actually a good sign given that it was unlikely she would travel without that box close to her in that remote area" Sweets finished somewhat triumphantly.

"But, she would just casually leave her 'prada' bag just anywhere?" Booth interjected sarcastically. "So, you called us in here to tell us that you've found her field kit, you're giving the case to an agent that's been MIA from the bureau for 2 years and that you've figured out the train was blown up?" Sarcasm, pain and irritation all flooded out of Booth. "Um, well, yes Agent Booth-we thought it was progress." Sweets answered lamely.

"Well Cam, guess you and the rest of the squints can rest now, apparently with Agent Sullivan and Hacker on the job, we'll know soon if Brennan is dead. Guess we'll wrap this up in one episode huh?" Booth strode angrily from the room.

"Agent Booth, Booth," Hacker called to his retreating form. "Let it go Andrew," Cam said, "Sully was a low blow and that man is doing the best he can right now. She's been his partner for 5 years, she's the closest person to him-he has every right to be upset. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the lab."

"Sully, I'll let you know what we find, I'm requesting that we keep this professional-so I'll keep in contact via email and the phone if that's agreeable to you? I think it would be best if you let the 'squints' stay in the lab, and the 'Agents' stay in the field," Cam included all of them in her stare, "Caroline, thank you and please understand where he is coming from."

"I do Cheri, "Caroline replied briefly remembering the Christmas she made Booth and Dr. Brennan kiss to appease her "puckish" side. It had been a powerful kiss, so much more than partner to partner. "I've known Seeley Booth for a long time, and there is no finer man to have need you that much."


	11. Chapter 11

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 11**

Cam caught up to Booth in the parking lot and they talked about what had just gone down on their way to the Jeffersonian. "Booth you have the right to be upset and I promise that we will let you know everything that we tell Sully-before we tell him in fact, "Cam assured her old friend. "I appreciate that Cam-don't get yourself into trouble over this though."

"I've been around long enough to know how to play the game Booth, I'll be fine. Let's just get to work."

They went inside and Cam switched back into the mode she knew best. "What do we know my people?"

"Well, " Wendell said, "we know that DNA is going to be next to impossible to get-whatever that liquid is leaves behind a residue that has tainted every sample I have. "

"One good thing," Clark interrupted, "this victim is not Dr. Brennan-this woman has extensive remodeling on the lower left fibula, consistent with a striking blow. Maybe a car? Anyway, it happened when this lady was very young. "

"BOOTH! WHERE THE HELL IS BOOTH?" the older man's shout echoed across the lab, turning the heads of the squints. "Dad-wait hold on" a younger, pleading voice was heard as well as hustling footsteps on the floor. "Why are you here and not halfway around the world trying to find my daughter? Max Keenan pushed Booth up against the wall and verbally attacked him, "Does your reluctance to tell her how you feel extend to this too?" he angrily shouted.

"Dad-that is enough," Russ Brennan's voice was hard, "I'm sure Booth is doing what he can"

Max slumped into a chair close to the exit, "this is all my fault" he said, "Someone is after me through her, I know it."

"Max, we have no reason to believe this has anything to do with you," Booth said kneeling in front of him, "and I understand why you are upset, if I could I'd be there right now-but I've been ordered to stay here-they have a good agent on the case, the squints area on top of things and I will keep you and Russ in on things. Max, I love your daughter, I love her more than I've ever loved anything in the world aside from my son, and I will do anything and everything for her and I'll do anything for you too."

After Booth finished speaking-he reached out and grasped Max's hand. "I mean it".

"Thank you Booth-I'm glad you're here and I'm sorry I pushed a federal agent-please don't hold it against me as an ex-con, instead maybe as a concerned father?"

"I know Max, we're tight" Booth said.

"Russ, "Booth turned on his heel and looked up, "What are you doing here? Don't you still have some time on your sentence?"

Russ lifted the hem of his jeans on his right leg, "Tracking device attached to my ankle, "he said, "out of the blue this morning, that scary attorney lady came to see me at the prison. Next thing I know, I've got a 24/7 babysitter and I'm out in the real world. "

"Caroline huh? That woman is amazing," Booth said standing up, "why don't you two go to Bones' house and I'll call when we have some news okay?" Reluctantly Max and Russ agreed that was the best thing to do and left.

**REVIEWS???? Gotta know good bad or otherwise…MK**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 12**

So knowing now that one of the victims was definitely not Bones had made Booth calmer and a little more positive. Upset that there was still an unexplained death, but glad that it wasn't his Bones. Angela chose this moment to come out of her office, "Cam, Booth?" her voice broke, "can you come to my office please?" Cam and Booth silently walked to where she stood, her arms wrapped around her stomach, tears glistening in her eyes and slowly painting a trail down her cheek. Hodgins and Wendell both started down too, putting down his clipboard, and placing an open palm on each man's chest Clark stopped both men and said, "maybe we should just stay here, " feeling the coiled tension beneath his hands and forcing them both to look at him, "I think they'll share with us when they're ready."

"Okay Clark" Hodgins said, patting his arm. The three men all went back to what they were doing before Max and Russ came in. Each lost in thoughts as to what was going on in Angela's office.

Angela had to start and stop a couple of times before she was able to explain to Cam and Booth why she called them into her office. "I was running scenarios through the Angelator and trying to 'guess' what the rest of this skull 'should' or 'could' look like," her voice hitched, "and, um, well I've got two possibilities." Her cracking voice made it difficult to follow. Her hands were shaking as she entered her data into the keypad. "The first one," she said, "is a generalization given with approximate height of the missing cheekbone connected to the remaining orbital socket and brow ridge. A face appeared before them. Although similar to Brennans bone structure, the nose was slightly longer, the forehead a little wider and the chin wasn't as defined. This face wasn't Bones. She looked like they could be distantly related, but it definitely wasn't Brennan. Booth expelled his pent up breath, "So that means the missing body must be Brennan's right?"

"No Booth, "Cam said, "She said had two possible scenarios." He looked to Angela who was looking more ragged, "She's right Booth, I've got one more," once again her voice broke, "this time I took a photo of Bren and reversed engineered the skull program to see if there was a match," stopping she said, " I can't do this."

"Ange- I trust you, Bones needs you, please show me what you have, "Booth asked, his hand on her arm.

"My calculations aren't perfect-I've never 'made' a skull, ok? Just remember that." This time when the head came up between them, it was Bones-Booth gasped out loud- and then her face was removed to reveal the skull. "The green parts of the skull reflect the missing part of the skull that I have" she said, "as you can see when I asked the program if the skull matches the architecture of Bren's facial features, it comes back as a positive match," she closed her eyes and said, "it's not 100% but it does have 90% probability of being Brennan. " Angela sat down and buried her face in her hands, "I'm sorry Booth, I'm so sorry, and…" she looked up, her eyes completely reddened from the tears and stress.

Cam took the keypad from her hands and asked, "You asked the program if it could manipulate the skull to match Dr. B right?" all professional. "Yes Cam. " Standing there Booth had nothing to say-he was still staring at the revolving head. "So, what happens if we do this?" Cam punched some numbers into the keypad and then her own face was superimposing onto the skull.

"What are you doing Cam?" Booth asked. "Stay with me, Big Man I think I'm on to something, "she then asked the Angelator if there was a possibility of a match, 90% probability flashed across the screen.

"You see Ange, Booth; the program is not designed to work like that. There are too many variables for it to determine exactly how close the skull recreation is, so it manipulates and reshapes the skull to match the face you put in. Ange-I understand what you were trying to do, but in this case, you don't have enough skull for it to be 100% accurate."

"OH MY GOD CAM you're right, all I did was make the computer make the leap and mold the skull to match, anyone's face will have that same probability because it will make the bones shape to match. "

"I'm so sorry Booth," looking at the man who was now very pale and leaning against the desk,

"I didn't think it through, I was trying so hard to prove it wasn't her, I'm sorry." Booth reached out and pulled Angela close to him and hugged her, "it's okay Ange, " he said stroking her hair, " I understand what you were trying to do and I appreciate it, I'm going to go get some coffee, if you'll excuse me." Booth staggered slightly as he left her office. Cam handed the keypad back to Angela and said, "It's okay Angela-we're all under a lot of pressure and are trying to do our best, hang in there okay?"

Angela couldn't believe what she had done. Grief had clouded her head so that she didn't see that she had _made_ the skull match Brennan's features. I've got to stop thinking the worst, Bren wouldn't, so I shouldn't either, she thought to herself. Grabbing her phone, she sent a short text, 'MEET ME IN THE RELIGIOUS ICON STORAGE AREA-THE DARKSIDE - ANGEL'


	13. Chapter 13

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 13**

Upstairs by the coffee machine, Booth had stopped shaking and was now trying to convince his stomach to stay where it was and stop jumping into his throat with each breath.

"Dr. Saroyan! CAM!" Hodgins voice was raised and echoing across the lab and Booth watched Cam rush to where the squints were all looking over his shoulder.

"The flammable liquid is a mixture of glycerin, lido glyalcohol, petroleum and histrade nitrate, arsenic and ammonia. It's an odd mixture-normally not used for anything constructive or in particular at all for that matter. I can't even guess why there was such a large amount on board. It _can_ be used as a fuel for military or commercial vehicles, but creates such a noxious smell on discharge so no application for stealth, in fact it would smell so bad, the vehicles would be virtually inoperable by people. It can be used as a lubricant for commercial applications, large machines and such, but the residue it leaves behind is not only corrosive, but with exposure to air creates more friction that it would eliminate. Not sure why you want to use a lube that binds as well as glides" he said with a wink, " and all the indications are that the mixture is so volatile and flammable that it would make it incredibly difficult to handle unless you prefer to burst in to flames on a regular basis. I'm not sure why this is so secretive that the Chinese would risk transporting it on a _train_, through the mountains. I'll keep checking to see if there are any applications that would make all of this worth it though and let you know what I find. I'm not sure if it's worth passing onto Sully, but here you go, this has my notes and calculations all arranged." He said, handing her a thumb drive.

"Thanks Jack, good work" Cam said.

Booth came downstairs as Cam was heading to her office to send Sully the update. He went into Bones' office to sit down. All of a sudden, a sense of peace settled over him. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest and he was able to take a deep breath. The hair on his arm was raised, and he felt slightly light headed. What's going on he wondered? Glancing back at the picture of him and Parker on her desk, he started to reminisce about the times he was able to touch her, usually with some other pretense. Helping her into the SUV, opening a door, his hand at the small of her back, he usually stood fairly close to her, slightly in front of her, so that he could shield her from any threat, real or imaginary, physical or verbal. He remembered looking into her blue eyes when Pam Noonan shot him at the Checkerbox. The worry in them hurt him more than the bullet to the chest. He wanted to re-assure her that he would never leave her alone, but his body pulled him under before he could tell her. Then, when she cold-cocked him at his funeral, he saw the pain she was hiding behind her rationality.

He flashed on her falling on her butt at the ice rink, bringing a grin to his lips. Concussion or not, that was a fun night. They had gotten tired of skating, but he still needed to stay awake. They had sat in the penalty box and shared a cup of hot chocolate. She was so cold that he had invited her to share his overcoat. That made her think of a native tribe in Alaska that still practiced the blanket mating ritual when there was a marriage in the tribe. He had had a difficult time hiding his all too physical reaction when she explained how when there was to be a potential marriage in the tribe, the bride would stand outside her home in a large blanket at dusk without clothing and wait for the groom. When he came near, she would open the blanket and invite him in. He laughed when she mentioned, that they probably didn't wear white robes or anything to the actual marriage ceremony. A couple of times she had yawned and snuggled closer to him while they were in the penalty box. He remembered inhaling the combination of her shampoo, her own mixture of smell and the warmth from their combined bodies. He even remembered kissing her on the top of her head when she started to drift off, "Hey, Bones "he whispered, "You're supposed to be keeping me awake remember?" She had smiled up at him and said that maybe they should skate some more before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

He had thought to himself, I _love her when she's sleepy, she forgets to be so hyper rational and just is_. All he had wanted to do was fall asleep in each other's arms, and she wanted to skate. They ended up having breakfast at the Royal and then he took her home. He'd had to wake her up when they got to her place, and followed her upstairs to make sure she made it. She chastised him and told him that she should be making sure he was okay, not the other way around. Let it go Bones, he had said, I'm always okay around you. Smiling she had impulsively hugged him and said, "I'm glad you didn't kill Pete Carlson," she said against his neck, "Bones, you didn't think I really did it did you?' he had asked, pushing her back slightly to see her face, "Booth- I know that you would kill someone to protect me, or Parker or yourself but never just to kill." Her eyes were bright with tears, "I'm just glad you didn't do it, I would have missed you." He hugged her again, and said, "I'm glad I didn't kill him either".

Remembering all of these moments, Booth wondered _why am I all of a sudden…so…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 14**

She opened her eyes and saw nothing. Closing them again she took a small breath, it was so difficult to breathe, there was intense pressure on her right side. She opened her eyes again, trying to look around. Still black as pitch but faint vestiges of light around the edge of what she assumed was a door. She was able to lift her head, but extreme pain shot down her neck. _Whiplash_, she thought.

_What happened? Where am I?_ She wondered She closed her eyes again and tried hard to remember what all had happened over the last couple of days. Thinking back, she remembered getting on the train. Happy but exhausted. She'd disproved the remains were of Mongol origin and so were of no real forensic importance. It was still a good find, but instead of being 15 thousand years old, they were less than 500. She decided to take the little mountain train to the airport instead of the commuter train for no particular reason. It wasn't often that she traveled for pleasure, so she thought she take in the scenery and enjoy a little bit of the foreign country. She remembered picking up some small tokens for Parker and Angela at the little village where the train depot was.

Brennan tried again to sit up, carefully reaching out with her senses, trying to determine the injuries her body had suffered. She heard the rustle of clothing and heard many voices talking at once faintly in front of her, _must be on the other side of the door_ she thought, still very disorientated. The voices were speaking a rough, local Chinese dialect, something she didn't recognize. Suddenly the light in the room increased when a young man opened the door and came in with a tray loaded with hand towels, a bowl of steaming liquid and a smaller bowl with some sort of grey paste in it. The young man saw that Bones was struggling to sit up and began rapidly chattering and gesturing to her to lie back down. He came up to her and gently held her head up, carefully bringing a spoon to her lips from the warm bowl of liquid. He mimed to her that she should eat, after a few spoonfuls; he laid her head back down and began to gesture towards her head wound. He mimed cleaning it, and she blinked an okay. He was starting to blur around the edges, Bones was trying so hard to keep him in focus. Although she was in an unknown environment, she felt safe with this man. She reasoned, he wouldn't be cleaning her up and feeding her if he was planning to kill me. With this excellent thought she congratulated herself for maintaining some of her rationality, Bones acquiesced to the man's administrations and allowed him to wipe her brow.

Drifting back into the black recesses of her healing mind, an image forced itself to the forefront of her thoughts. Booth, gun drawn, eyes wide, shoulders heaving; his hair corkscrewed as if he had just woken from sleep. He looks so lost and sad she thought. Booth, where am I? She pictured him smiling at her when he didn't realize that she knew he was looking at her. Booth, I'm okay, she knew that it was impossible that he would know that, but she wanted him to know she was thinking of him. Hell, she was always thinking of him, but right now, seeing him looking so vulnerable, she just wanted to make him know that she was okay at that exact moment. Finally relinquishing her mind to the pull of sleep, CK one and sunshine was the last thing she thought of…


	15. Chapter 15

**TEMPE, TURMOIL & TRIUMPH**

**CHAPTER 15**

**RING RING RING**

"Booth" he barked into the phone.

"Booth-it's Sully."

"What do you want Sully? I'm busy staying out of the way like the good little agent I should be, want to borrow my gun or something? Want to use my office? What do you want?"

Sully took the verbal barrage he deserved in silence, and then said, "Booth-I didn't ask them to take you out of the case, all I did was offer to help where I could. Hacker thought I could be more objective and less emotional than you, which surprised me too-I know you are the better agent, Sweets and Caroline know it too. I'm calling you to ask you to help…I have an idea and I think you and I may be able to get Brennan back sooner rather than later. I've read Cam's reports, the information Angela came up with and I think deep down even you know that the other body in the lab isn't Brennan."

Booth thought of the sense of peace he had felt earlier, "Yeah, I think she is alive-where do we start?"

"Well, if Hacker see's us together we're toast-how about your place? I can meet you there in about an hour? I've got some stuff you should see."

"Okay Sully-we'll meet there in an hour" hanging up, Booth was skeptical of Sully's true motives. Was he really trying to include him to help find Bones-or to set him up for a fall? Either way he was ready to take the chance, he couldn't sit here impotently waiting for someone else to ride in to her rescue. She was his dammit and if he all he was going to do was sit around meekly than he wasn't half the man he had strived to be. Besides, all the FBI could do was fire him and that was one less reason to wear a suit he thought.

Booth left Brennan's office and headed down the hall to Cam's. He had to talk to her about something. When he got to there, he came right out with it, "Cam-I'm going to get Bones back-"

"It's about damn time Booth, "she said, "What do you need?"

Grinning that '_can't keep me down grin'_ Booth held the patent on, he said, "I need to know where exactly the wreck occurred, and what is in the surrounding region includes."

"Okay Booth, I'll get Jack on it right away-he should really be in his element with this task-where should I send it? You or Sully?" she asked.

"Send it to Sully," he said. Raising her eyebrows, "Sully?" "Yeah, we're going after her together."

"Okay – I just hope you know what you are doing Booth."

"I know exactly what I'm doing Cam, believe me, it's never been more clear what I need to do." He left her office and headed home.

Cam called Jack into her office and told him she wanted him to start working on the soil samples-find out exactly where they were from and that was all he was to be working on. "Okay Cam," he said, "I'm on it." Knowing something was up and totally on board with thwarting the government.

Cam left her office and headed to the platform, asking for the interns to gather around her; well the one intern still working on the platform. "Where's Wendell?" she asked Clark.

"I don't know Dr. Saroyan, he got a text and said he'd be right back, and that was about…20 minutes or so ago. "

"Okay Clark, thanks. Listen; keep working on identifying these remains and I'll see if Angela can't get a hit off of the skull we do have." Cam went into Angela's office calling her name, "Angela-Angela are you in here?" getting no response Cam wondered aloud _what is going on here_? Just then all the signs fell into place and Cam hurried over to the large bank of monitors in Angela's office. She punched in her code and pulled up the security camera feeds. Rewinding them about 25 minutes, she saw Angela head into the religious artifact storage room, known as the Dark Side and shortly after, Wendell joined her. Sighing to herself, she thought sometimes it's like herding cats. She removed the security feeds from the monitors and decided to give them 15 minutes. Its stress she thought, some people smoke, some people eat and some people have sex.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tempe, Turmoil &Triumph**

**Chapter 16**

15 minutes later Cam marched downstairs into the basement and entered the Dark Side. Clearing her throat she addressed the dim but not completely darkened room with her hand over her eyes, "okay you two-please come out, completely clothed, I need your help upstairs and although this may be working for you, it's not working for the case, so…um…guys"

Giggling, Angela said, "You can open your eyes Cam-it's okay." Slowly removing her hand and opening her eyes and allowing them to adjust to the dimness of the room she saw Angela and Wendell sitting on the rumble seat of a mythical death carriage sharing a pudding cup. "I know what you are thinking Cam, but we just came down here to talk, I needed to vent about my mistake and Wendell is a good listener and too much of a gentleman to say no." Blushing slightly Wendell said, "I just want to help."

**CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP**

"_I know where the train wreck is exactly and where she most likely is"-Hodgins. _The text came across Dr. Saroyan's cell phone.

Cam told the two "kids" to head upstairs, "We've got a plan" she said, "Angela I need you in your office at the Angelator, Wendell-please help Clark with the two bodies. We want cause of death."

"Flash Fried isn't cause of death?" He asked.

"That's what I need you to find out"

"Okay, Dr. S." They both hurried upstairs followed by Cam.

Upstairs Hodgins was explaining by the minerals and trace elements he had found in the soil further away from the actual wreck he could determine approximately where they were in the mountains. He said, "Now, if Angela can bring this area up on the 'lator we can cross reference it to indigenous communities or nearby villages or likely places of inhabitation and may be able to figure out which 'locals' are fouling things up" he finished in a rush, eyes bright with the thought of pulling the wool over Uncle Sam's eyes.

Angela created a 3D map of the area and then fed information into the Angelator from the Chinese consulate website, detailing the underground turmoil facing farmers and smaller villages in that particular area. The Angelator ran through a couple of scenarios and showed that where the wreck had occurred was a commonly used 'crossroads' where locals brought their livestock to water down from the mountains. It was also currently a hot bed of regional skirmishes involving some pretty big players in the Opium game as well as a black market area of sorts for people crossing the mountains into and out of China without going through the usual channels. Various underground reports were of violent fights, crops being destroyed along w/entire villages being burned to the ground, etc. "Wait a minute," Hodgins said, "I wonder…" leaving the room with the rest of them staring at his back.

"Where is he going?" Cam asked.

"I don't know, "Angela replied.

"What do you know Jack," Angela asked when they got to his desk.

"I know what they were using that liquid for-they're using it to destroy the remnants of opium fields. They pour it over the crops and burn them, the residue left behind makes it impossible to use the ground again and the smell left behind is a warning to everyone about who's behind it. It burns fast and it burns hot, so they're in and out, no muss no fuss. Well, except for the loss of lives, viable farmland and well you know…" he finished.

"So, who's behind it?" Cam asked

"That I don't know, but I'll figure it out." He replied.

Cam told the group "That's our priority people, all of us let's find out what we can. Use these two bodies as cover if Caroline, Sweets or Hacker ask. I'm going to let Booth and Sully know what is going on."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sully and Booth were obviously tense around each other-both wary of the other mans' intentions. Finally Booth took the big step of baring his feelings to Sully, " I love her Sully- I hate not knowing where she is and knowing that I'm not there to protect her-but right now, I'll do whatever I can to find her, and I know you want to marry her, and I know how she gets under your skin but I need you to know-I'm with you on finding her, I've got your back, but when it comes to which one of us has her heart, I'm going to fight you with everything that I have."

"I understand Booth and I've got your back as well, and I too will fight you for her when this all over-I'm just as aware of my feelings for her as yours."

"Okay, "Booth said, "as long as we're straight on this, let's get to work, what do we know?" The two old friends, Special Agents, and men looked over the information that Sully had gotten from Cam, the FBI and the Chinese Consulate as well as what had been reported on the news. So far, no names had been mentioned, which was a good thing. Just then Cam sent them a text telling them to check their emails. She had sent them the information the Angelator had compiled and the maps it detailed, as well as all the information Hodgins had gathered to date.

Booth looked at Sully, "We can't do anything from here."

"I know Booth, let me make some calls and meet with Hacker and Caroline. I'll get the clearance to go. You make flight arrangements for you and get us the gear we'll need. I don't suppose you have any contacts in China?" Sully said.

Thinking of Nak, Booth said, "Japan yes, China no"

"Okay, I'll call you when it's a go, "shaking his hand, Sully said, "We'll get her-you and me man, don't worry."


	18. Chapter 18

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**CHAPTER 18**

Having spent the night on the mat in the small, dark room, Brennan was very uncomfortable when she woke up. Both her injuries and the floor mat were combining to make her miserable, not to mention, she had to use the facilities quite badly. Her young charge had been very attentive though, twice during the previous night he had come in to bathe her head and check on her. She knew that she had a fever and although she still felt warm to the touch, she thought it was receding somewhat. She had also taken a few minutes upon waking to calculate her injuries. She could feel a very nasty gash on her forehead near her hairline, whiplash and 3 very bruised although luckily not broken ribs, along with some bumps and bruises. Although she didn't remember everything yet, bits and pieces of the previous couple of days were coming back to her-she remembered talking to two ladies and then the cab going dark and filling with a noxious smoke. There was a scream and then the unbelievably loud screech of metal on metal, shouts, screams, animals moving and then a feeling like she'd been put into a wash machine and put on agitate.

Brennan sat up and attempted to gain some sort of clarity. He head hurt the most and her neck followed right behind a close second in the pain race. She was so incredibly sore, but sitting up seemed to ease the pressure on her ribs which made it slightly easier to breathe. Hearing her stirring, the young Chinese man came in-he mimed eating to her and she tried hard to explain she had a more pressing need. Using the limited Chinese vocabulary that she had and some charades she made him smile in understanding. He helped her to stand and when he was sure she wasn't going to fall, he led her to the rear of the small room and moved a stiff canvas sheet to the side. Inside the room were slightly brighter thanks to the holes in the wall by the floor. She was able to see that it was a primitive outhouse-she also saw something she was instantly afraid of looped over the man's shoulder and hanging down his back. It was some sort of automatic assault rifle. _Booth would know exactly_ she thought absently, _oh my god what did I fall into she wondered?_

After finishing, she came back into the main room and she saw that the young man had left her another bowl of liquid, this time with some small noodles in it. She decided to wait to see if the man came back before eating it. She wanted to stay as alert as she could, and had no way to know if the liquid had some sort of sedative in it.

Sully had gone into Hacker's office and had outlined his idea to go over to the scene and investigate from that side out. "You realize Agent Sullivan, if you could even get there that you could set off a catastrophic chain of events between our two governments? The Chinese are not really in a warm fuzzy kind of mood with us right now. No- I think its best that we play the game by their rules for now."

"So, what you are saying is we accept what they tell us and don't ask questions?"

"Yes," Hacker said, "that's what I'm telling you, I know that you want to go in there guns blazing ala John Wayne coming to the rescue, but this is so much more than the rescue of a girl-it could blow up into something much bigger."

"Yes Sir" Sully said already dreading the next conversation with Booth.

"Although Agent Sullivan, I've always liked those old John Wayne movies. He never seemed to care about the odds and whether the entire Calvary was behind him or not, he just worried about the girl." With that being said, Hacker again assured the agent that FBI was trying every avenue they had available to help find Dr. Brennan. Leaving his office, Sully wondered, _did the Deputy Director of the FBI just tell me to go get the girl?_ He decided to call Booth and tell him what happened, as it turned out, Booth had some information for him as well.

Booth told Sully, Jack had found out much more than where exactly the wreck was, he'd determined that it was in the valley between the Altai and Tien Shan mountain ranges. Due to the problems trying to enter China the conventional way without visa's and their governments support, they could enter through Kazakhstan and cross the border. It would take them a couple of days, hard traveling days but Jared had hooked them up with a guide and some contacts in Kazakhstan. "I know it's far-fetched, but I'm willing to try it, "Sully agreed the plan was full of risk, holes and almost sure to fail, but as it was their only plan he agreed instantly. " I'll get ready, when does our flight leave?" Booth told him it left in 16 hours and gave him the locations of where the plane would connect and who they were to meet upon the last landing. "We'll get the weapons we need and transportation over the mountains then, I hope your passport is up to date Sully."

"Yeah Booth, it is" Sully left to go prepare for the next few days and what all it entailed. He wasn't sure of anything other than he had to be there when Brennan was found. Even if she chose Booth, he still had to be there.

Booth called Cam and told her what was up. She agreed it was a completely foolish and risky plan and told him that they would do everything they could to help. Cam turned toward the squints and told them all and that they could all walk away without any repercussions. When none of them seemed inclined to leave she told them all to go home, get some rest, the next few days were going to be tense. They still didn't know for sure where she was, and to be honest, if she was. They just had a vague idea in a couple hundred square miles and a gut feeling-it was enough for them, Booth's gut had always been right before. Jack said he wanted to do some more research and try to narrow down where they should cross the border and where to start looking. Plus, he wanted to see if any of his cronies in the conspiracy realms could assist with intelligence in those areas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 19**

Booth went home and began to mentally prepare himself for what he was going to do. He was going to fly halfway across the world without the full weight of his government, locate and infiltrate a hostile environment to find one woman among millions of unknown variables including precise location, terrain and conditions with another agent that he had never been to anything bigger than an FBI controlled drug bust on. Was he solid? Could Sully handle the elements, the trek, did he have the control necessary on an undercover mission of this magnitude? He knew that Sully had multiple degrees, certifications and had done a lot of different things over his lifetime. But had he ever lain perfectly still while an enemy marched less than 3 feet from where he was and remained there for hours after they had gone by to assure no one was aware that he was there? Had he ever sat on a ridge and taken out a murdering military leader bent on world domination with one shot? He knew he had the capability, but didn't know whether Sully had the fortitude.

He was also worried about something a little closer to home, Parker and his job and what impact this would have on both. With a sad smile he thought _as long as I make it back to my son, my job is not a concern. As long as I'm alive for my son, I'll be fine with whatever else happens._ While lost in his own thoughts Booth had been packing on autopilot-the minimum amount of gear with the maximum amount of potential and efficiency. His camouflage clothing was desert beige fatigues, but he knew he could darken it to the greener tones of the valley when they got there. Booth finished packing his bags and ate a sandwich standing up in his kitchen. Washing it down with a bottle of beer, he thought to himself, _hang in there Bones, I'm on my way. I'll get you Bones, no matter the cost._

Brennan woke up later that evening, this time there was a small, smokeless fire burning in the middle of the room. In her broken Chinese and his broken English and charades the young man told her that she seemed to be healing, her fever was reduced and that he was assigned to help her. She asked his name and as near as she could understand it was pronounced like Hoot. So that's what she called him. She had also asked him where she was, but that was where his English seemed to run out. Brennan tried again, this time asking if he had a phone or something she could call her home with, there was no answer from the man. Brennan thanked him for his excellent care and the light came back into his eyes, smiling he pointed to a small pile of clothes that she hadn't noticed were piled near the head of her sleeping mat. They were of a dark blue natural fiber. They had the look of the traditional rural Chinese laborer, basically pajamas mixed slightly with hospital scrubs. Considering the state of the charred and ruined tank top and jeans she was still barely wearing, Brennan thought they were wonderful. She thanked Hoot, smiling he indicated she should rest after changing.

After the man left Bones got dressed very carefully. Still very weak-she was slow and deliberate. She removed her torn tank top and realized that she no longer had her silver necklace with the tiny and delicate dolphin carved from ivory; she was also missing her watch and her red agate stone necklace. She still had the tiny steel studs in her ears though. _Weird_ she thought, also glad that she had decided not to take her mom's ring on the trip at all. She removed her jeans and discovered much to her delight and relief that she still had her favorite belt buckle. Although the pants she was putting on had a drawstring waist she was going to keep her belt with her. Just in case. Plus, she was not about to relinquish that buckle. Parker and Booth had given it to her for Christmas. It had two dolphins in the internationally recognized yin/yang shape on the front. Parker had told his dad that she would love it the best when they had been shopping for her. Although not quite what Booth had had in mind for a Christmas present, he was able to make it work. As pretty as the design on the front was, it was the inscription on the mirror finish on the back that had meant the most to her. It said, "Two halves do make a whole, thank you for being my other half, Merry Christmas Bones, BOOTH". She knew that he had meant the other half of their partnership, but it had always made her wonder if there wasn't some other meaning that she wasn't able to pick up on. Although Booth was so attentive and protective of her, he'd never actually came out and indicated that there was anything more than just a driving concern for his partner. Knowing that she couldn't read people the way Booth could, and not wanting to make a fool of herself she'd never mentioned the inscription to Angela to ask her about it and what it could mean. She'd likewise, never asked Booth. She had just said thank you, her voice breaking as she hugged Parker first and then Booth. She'd held him just a little longer than the thank you warranted, and he didn't seem to mind. She thought he was just being polite. She didn't know how to bring up the conflict in her feelings, and didn't feel comfortable going to Sweets or Angela. Although she loved her best friend, she just wasn't ready to hear what she had to say, and she really did appreciate the insight the young doctor could give, but it felt too personal to discuss.

She wanted to stay his partner more than anything, but lately she'd found she'd also wanted to stroke his face, run her fingers through his hair and feel his lips on hers. She wanted to feel the coiled steel of his arms crushing her to his chest and wanted to know what it would feel like to have the full weight of his body on hers. _STOP IT BRENNAN!_ She thought to herself, _this is neither the time nor the place._ Instead, she tucked the belt buckle into the front of her bra-she didn't know why, but for some reason she felt like she shouldn't let them know she had it. Wrapping the belt itself around her upper arm, she was able to secure it using a piece of shoestring from her boots. She'd put on the woven slipper like shoes that Hoot had left behind, the sole surprisingly more sturdy than she had expected. Looking around she noticed that she didn't have any of her personal items at all, her field kit, and prada bag must have been destroyed with the train. The loss of her bag hurt most of all; she had loved that bag and had felt safe wherever she was when she had it, as if Booth was there with her no matter what.

Also-it had had her cell phone in it. She'd remembered taking it out of her pocket when she sat down on the train. The new international GPS equipped phone the bureau had given her was slightly more bulky than her own phone and was uncomfortable to keep in her pocket when she sat. _Well, guess the slight discomfort could have been acceptable_ _given her current circumstances_ she thought. Finishing up with her dressing, instead of going to sleep she decided to move around the room and see what all she could find out about where she was and who these people were. Limited as she was by vocabulary and pain she still felt it important to mentally catalog what she could.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 20**

Listening to the chatter outside the thin walls, Bones could determine about every 3rd or 4th word. It seemed like she was in a small village or mobile military group maybe, given the gun on Hoot and the other sounds she heard. She was pretty sure the engines she heard belonged to big transport trucks and other heavy equipment. There were also the faint sounds of oxen lowing as well as a sound similar to rushing water. In between snippets of conversation she thought she could hear the snap and pop of guns being cleaned and dry fired. _I wonder who these people are_, mentally retracing the route the train was to take to get to Urumqi where she was to board a smaller plane to Beijing and then home. She tried to piece together what she knew of the region, and what she thought she was hearing outside. She hadn't heard any dogs in the short time that she'd been awake, that meant that these people were used to hiding and dogs were a dead giveaway. That worried her. However, she once again reasoned why they cared if she was healed if they were just going to kill her. Brennans mind was racing, but her body was flagging-so she decided to lie down and let her body rest. Sleep soon overtook her as once again she drifted away with thoughts of her G-man and hoped he was aware that she was waiting for him.

Booth woke up and started getting ready. He said a silent prayer for Parker and kissed his St. Christopher medal and said aloud, "I'm on my way Bones-I love you", leaving he took a cab to the nation's busiest airport and waited for sully. Their itinerary had them flying or making connection flights for the next 18 hours. It was going to be a long and bumpy ride he thought seeing Sully come out of the crowd. "You ready for this?" Booth asked.

"Well, I was ready to walk away from the bureau 2 years ago, remember? So-this is just another attempt at that, I guess" Sully replied. The two men headed over to the queue for boarding and began lost in their own separate, but entwined thoughts.

Later that day at the lab they had determined which of the bodies was Phoebe Bing-she had been hit by a car when she was 6 and they were able to confirm the remodeling on her leg matched that injury. By the process of elimination that meant that the other body left in the lab was wither the missionary Monica Burke or Dr. Brennan. Without a complete skull or viable DNA the squints were still trying their best to give the woman an identity. With bone shrinkage from the heat of the fire, it was hard to determine her correct foot size-they had even tried to narrow it down that way. Cam had faith that they could do it and she was glad that she was a part of the team now more than ever. "Okay kids; let's get the package together on Ms. Bing so we can ship her back to her province where her family can claim her. Please make sure that our notes are spot on, the last things we want are the Canadians mad at us" she told them.

**CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP**

**CAM-MY OFFICE NOW-HACKER** read the text…

_Well,_ Cam thought to herself, _Booth and Sully have been in the air for less than an hour-this didn't take near as long as I thought it would._ She told Angela she had to go to the Hoover and left her in charge of the boys in her absence. Once there Cam went straight to Hackers office as directed. Inside his office she was dismayed to see not only Deputy Director Hacker, but Director Cullen, Caroline, Sweets and the Deputy Director of the CIA. "Um…you texted," she thought she'd start off as if she was unsure she was there.

"Dr. Saroyan-do you know where Agents Booth and Sullivan are?" Caroline asked her. "Well, yes and no-I mean- are they both missing?" she stammered.

"Cam," Cullen spoke up, "We know that about 75 minutes ago both agents phones dropped off the satellite radar-there is no answer at Agent Booth's home, and Agent Sullivan checked out his hotel late last night. What do you know?"

Caroline interjected, "Dr. Saroyan now is not the time to jeopardize your career or possibly two agents of the Federal Government lives."

Cam cleared her throat and said, "I don't know where they are-I'm assuming though that wherever it is, it is with the bureau's permission and full cooperation." The Deputy Director of the CIA looked at Cullen and said, "now what? She's obviously covering for your rogue agents."

"Well Sir, with all due respect but if Cam is covering she must have a damn good reason and as she is an excellent judge of character as well as very well respected by the FBI I would assume she is telling the truth-Wouldn't you Hacker?" Cullen replied.

"Yes Sir-I would"

"This is ridiculous-you will be hearing more from my department" the director said angrily storming from the office.

"Okay Cher- Spill it"

So Cam told them what she knew, what Jack had found out, as well as the contacts Jared had established. "Well," Hacker said, "looks like the Calvary is on the way after all-wonder if Jared Booth needs a job?"

Cullen spoke up, "let's keep this on a NTK basis for now Cam, we'll run as much interference for your lab as we can-keep sending us information as it becomes available, okay?"

"Sir-can they do it?" she asked.

"Of all of my field agents, Booth is the most capable-I know he'll do whatever it takes to get her-as for Sully…although I think he is a good agent and would like to have him on an assignment-I think he may be a hindrance to Booth in the long run-but, yes, they can do it. I'd bet my career on it."

"Well," Caroline harrumphed, "looks like we all just did."


	21. Chapter 21

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 21**

17 hours later they were arriving in Kazakhstan. Sully was tired. So tired. Booth on the other hand felt like he had just woken up-this familiar feeling coursing through his veins felt so right so natural. Even the blast furnace heat felt like coming home. _Better not let Gordon Gordon in on that_, he thought to himself. All these years later and he fell right back into it. Sully and Booth had gotten off the plane and met their contacts. They were given their topographical maps and disposable international satellite phones as well as two duffle bags full of 'gear'.

Their guide led them to the base of the foothills and explained who they would be meeting next. Their horses were fully packed and they were ready to go. Booth, feeling comfortable in the saddle and ready to roll was already worried about Sully. He was apprehensive and unsure of himself, and it was transmitting to his mount. The horse was stamping and snorting, tossing his head and side-stepping. "I thought we were going to ride in trucks or something," Sully said with a slight grimace, "It's been 20 years since I was on a horse."

"Sorry Sully-we'll make better time over the mountains than around them and we'll be able to blend in better."

"Okay, man-you're the ex-Army man not me- I trust you"

Their guide started off and they followed. Booth was focused on Brennan, all he could think about was finding her, getting her and holding her, he was so intently focused on her that he was already over the mountains and miles ahead.

**~Meanwhile~**

Brennans fever had broken and she was getting restless. It had only been a few days and she was still very sore. She was going to ask Hoot to let her go outside when he came in with her noodles. Except this morning, it wasn't the shy helpful young man that came into her room, this time it was a much older, harder man. He pointed to her shoes and the hat hanging on the wall-then pointed outside, all the while holding the gun on her. Unsure of what was going on, she obliged because of what she was afraid would happen if she didn't. When Brennan got outside she saw the source of the water-like sound, a huge field with women all dressed like her, bent over between the rows and working diligently while 20-30 men surrounded them with assault rifles, there was military equipment off to the side of a much larger hut and huge vats of liquid on trailers.

Brennan was pushed over to the field by the larger man-he kept pointing to the plants, and the more she balked the louder he shouted in the foreign dialect and more roughly he pushed her toward the field. "Its best that you don't fight him ma'am," a young woman's voice came slightly hushed from her left, "it'll be easier in the long run". Brennan went over to the woman and asked her what was going on. Handing her a canvas sack and showing her what to do, she said, "start picking ma'am." She then told Brennan in that same hushed tone how she had been pulled off a bus 3 years ago and brought here.

Well, not here exactly, but brought with them. She said at first a nice young man had come to see me, then him, indicating the man with the rough voice and hands. "I've been picking leaves ever since- I had hoped my family would find me, but I gave that up a long time ago. Now I just pick my leaves and keep my mouth shut. I get to eat, I'm warm at night, and I can see the sun during the day- so I guess it could be worse," she finished softly. Brennan had been silent during most of the conversation, she told the girl that when her man came for her she'd take her too, "thank you ma'am, " the girl said, "that's a nice thought, but let's just worry about today, okay?" her voice was dead, deader than a 19 year olds should be.


	22. Chapter 22

Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph

Chapter 22

That evening Brennan was put into the larger hut with all the other women. She stayed close to the girl whose name was Alana as it turned out. "Now what happens?" Brennan asked.

"Well, now we rest, or eat, or pray or try to stay under the radar, or all of the above." _How do we do that_ Brennan wondered? Alana grabbed her hand and said, "When they pass out the soup-come right back here-put your hat on, don't make eye contact with ANYONE! Don't speak either." Alana told her fiercely.

Just then the door opened and 10 heavily armed men came in with large trays of small bowls that Brennan recognized. Alana and Brennan got in the line-she looked straight ahead, head held high until she got to the front of the line, the quickly looking down she lost her nerve. _I can't believe this_ she thought, _I've stood up to gang members, murdering politicians, why am I afraid now? _Something in Alana's face scared her though-so she did what she was told. Coming back to the corner where Alana had chosen, Alana whispered, "Drink it fast, tuck your hands into your sleeves and duck your head-don't speak at all." Brennan didn't question the girl, she did exactly that and was glad she did when she heard the girls being taken out of the hut, some crying, some fighting, some screaming. She was glad that she had met Alana.

Later, Alana told her that the girls they chose were the brazen ones, the ones that looked them in the eyes or acted like they were untouchable, or the ones that showed their fear. She told her that she had learned how to be ignored by the guards from another girl who was now dead, how to avoid the nightly visits. She told her how some of the girls, they like it. They would purposely get chosen by the guards. Brennan was saddened that all of this was still going on in the world and horrified that she was a part of it. Little by little she found out what they were doing there. Alana told her that they would strip this field of leaves then burn it and move on-that was how her friend Katie had been killed-in the burning of a field 6 months ago. Alana stopped talking and held Brennan's hand again, "It's time to sleep ma'am, and morning comes early."

"You can call me Tempe-"Brennan started, "No, ma'am, if you name someone, you start to care-it's better this way, believe me." The two women drifted off to sleep. Brennan was hysterically thinking of Booth in her head, _Please Seeley-I need you, please find me_! She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, she was so afraid all she was ever going to see of Seeley Joseph Booth were her memories of him.

Booth was sitting on a boulder, his heart thudding at the sudden freeze that came over him. He leaned back against the tree behind him and took a deep, ragged breath. _Oh Bones_, he thought, _stay with me Hon. _

Suddenly he felt a slight vibration from the satellite phone. He looked at Sully, who although his eyes were open was more asleep than awake. He didn't budge and didn't his have his phone out anyway. _Three people in the world know where I am right now_, he thought, and 2 of them are here, cautiously he said, "Um yeah?"

"So, how's my guide Seeley?"

"JARED?"

"Yeah bro-howz Chad treating you?"

"Well, right now, he's ahead of us trying to find some sign of people. Jared, how did you get this number and what the hell do you want?" Seeley answered him somewhat sarcastically.

"Well, Seel, I want you to stay on the phone for about 20 seconds more so my phone can link up to your GPS signal…there….got it-alright I'm about 9 miles south of you."

"Jared, what the hell? Why are you trying to find me? Aren't you in India?"

"No, I left India when you contacted me, and I'm coming to help you dummy. Why should you be the only Booth that gets to save the girl? Besides, I figured you and Chad may need some help."

"I have help, Sully is here, remember?"

"Sully-that guy that left to go sailing or whatever and walked away from Tempe-the one that you said was as dumb as a bag of hammers and as trustworthy as a snake oil salesman?"

"Um, yeah, that Sully" Booth said.

"Good thing I'm on my way then" Jared snorted.

"Jar-you're out of your mind-you know that right?" Seeley responded, scared that his brother was getting involved, but also strangely more confident for the same reason.

"I learned from the best Bro, see you soon." Booth heard the click and the line went dead. Looking over at Sully he decided to rest his eyes as well.

The guide, Chad, came back about an hour later, instantly awake Booth asked him if he knew Jared was coming, he'd smiled and said yeah, Jared had told him. It was to be a surprise and since he'd always enjoyed Jared's surprises when they were stationed in the Gulf, he'd gone along with it.

"You and Jared served in the gulf together?" He asked the man.

"Yeah, he saved my wife-I owe him this" he replied.

"So, why did I have to pay you?"Booth wondered aloud. The man laughed and said, "You didn't save her so why not make some cash out of this?" Still chuckling at Booth's expression the man told Booth and Sully who was now awake, "By the way, there is an encampment of about 60-70 people about 25 miles northeast of us, at the base of a small set of foothills. It looks like there is a very large field of some sort-my guess Opium because man, they got some major firepower sitting there."

"When do we leave" was Booth's only question. Sully chimed in, "Yeah, let's go." Booth looked over at the other agent and although he still irritated the hell out of him, there was a grudging bit of respect forming for the man. "Well, gentlemen, " Chad said, "I'm going to rest, my horse needs to rest, and we're waiting for Jared-so let's say we leave at dawn. We'll travel hard and fast and then have plenty of time to stake the compound out and see if your lady is there, we'll be able to figure out what our next moves are then, okay?" Sitting down with his back to the same boulder Booth had been sitting on, Chad pulled his hat down and tucked his arms into his sides and closed his eyes.

Wondering when the guide became the man to decide things, but understanding his point, Booth agreed. Sully was all set to make an argument, but catching Booths eyes he thought now was not a good time. Settling in, all three men got lost in their own thoughts. Booth and Sully were thinking of tomorrow-_would she even be there? Would they fail to get her if she was? And, most importantly, who would she choose?_ Chad was thinking of the last time he saw his beautiful bride and he would have walked to hell and back for Jared Booth-or his brother as it turned out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 23**

Back at the lab-the squints were feeding information to Cam that she was still passing to the FBI. Cullen and Hacker had heard nothing from Booth or Sully and they had heard plenty from the CIA, State Department and few pretty high ranking officials. Playing dumb they were left assuring everyone that they were just as concerned with finding the rogue agents as they were.

Angela and Cam had gone upstairs for a quick coffee break. Both women were hanging by a thread. Cam was thinking of Booth and their time together, she remembered the mischievous glint in his eyes and his steely determination to do the right thing no matter what. On the other side Angela was thinking of Bren and how if Booth saved her she was either going to kill her for going over there alone and putting her through this, or she was going to lock them both in a closet until they admitted to each other what everyone else already knew.

Booth heard him before he saw him. Waiting silently he wondered how long it would take Jared to sense him. "Good thing you guys are on the water," Booth said as he slid up behind him and put his arm around his shoulders, "You'd never make it on the ground!"

"You got me Seeley," Jared smiled in the dark. "Some habits die hard," Booth admitted.

Sitting there and quietly talking the brothers connected like they had rarely done in the past-both of them thinking randomly how this could be the last time they get to. Eventually both men relaxed into a slight doze and started thinking about what lay ahead.

An hour or so before dawn, Sully woke to see Chad, Jared and Booth cleaning weapons and cataloging their gear. "You guys could have woke me up you know," he grumbled. Jared said, "Well, we drew straws to see who got to sleep in and we all lost," his smirk evident. Sully wisely kept quiet but joined in checking the weapons.

The four of them ate an MRE each and then headed out as the suns first rays began to show. It's like the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse Booth thought with a grim sense of humor. We'll go riding in and spread the hurt around if she's there, he amended just in case.

The terrain changed dramatically from where they had started out to become wet and humid, scrub brush mixed with great heavy trees and tall grass, with an occasional rocky outcrop. They smelled the compound before they heard it, "Hodgins was right, "Sully said, "that smell is horrible-how can they stand it?"

"Man, I don't know, but you'd think there'd be an easier way to make a living" Chad said.

Leaving their horses about 200 yards away, they crept up to a slight ridge and looked down on the compound. Immediately calculating the odds Booth was almost overwhelmed and then he thought _there were no odds too great that couldn't be overcome when you truly desired something_. Kissing his medal, he glanced over and saw Jared doing the same. Sully asked, "What's the plan-do we wait here and feel it out, go down closer, or split up?" After talking for a few minutes, they decided to split up but only when it was obvious she was there. Booth and Sully would stay together and Jared and Chad would make their way around the perimeter of the camp to the barrels of liquid. They each started looking through their binoculars and were counting guns, manpower and looking at avenues of entry. Suddenly there was a great flurry of activity when the women were taken to the field.

The 3 men gasped as one, Booth and Sully looked at each other and then concentrated on trying to see if Tempe was among the women. The women were all dressed alike and with the distance downhill, even with the binoculars it was hard to distinguish individual features and body size. Watching the women became his main focus, _give me a sign Bones, come on baby, show me you're there_, he thought over and over like a mantra.

Booth watched 2 women slowly start to distance themselves from the rest and move to the edge of the field. "Hey Sully-Jared, watch those two" he said. They all concentrated on those two for the next 45 minutes. Stock still the men were barely breathing, just then one of the women walked to where there were two gunmen standing and grabbed what looked like a canteen. Head down, she quickly walked back to the other women and helped her stand. Booth had the binoculars pressed so tightly to his face he wondered if they would become permanent. The kneeling woman stood upright somewhat shakily and pushed her hat off her head to wipe her brow, turning slightly to her left, she lifted the canteen to take a drink.

Booth groaned with the effort it took to breathe, he felt his heart stop beating altogether. "It's her," he breathed. Seeing Bones getting a drink and stretching with the other women obviously helping her to stand and the deep bruising on her face, Booth was suddenly consumed with hatred hotter than he had ever felt for anything. Even his own father had never made him this angry.

"Sully, those two on the left, "he said, "that's Bones standing there."

"Let's go," Sully said standing up, "what are we waiting for?"

Chad pulled him down and said "If you wanted to get them all killed go ahead and head down there."

Jared and Chad set their phones to talk and said they'd go see what they could do to cause a distraction. They were going to give Booth and Sully as much time as they could to get the women out. "What about the rest of the women?" Jared asked. Booth was torn he was only there for Bones-but what about the right thing to do? He told Jared, "We'll do what we can, but Bones is our number one priority."

Jared said, "Tempe number 1, everyone else number 2, got it Seeley." With a wink he was gone, he and Chad swallowed by the landscape. Booth told Sully to start heading down the hillside, quickly but cautiously, stop and listen. Putting their phones on talk they said they'd meet at the bottom. Booth moved out with a singular purpose-his whole being was focused on Bones.

Once he reached the bottom of the hill he conferred quickly with Jared, Chad and Sully. Chad and Jared were attempting to get over behind the liquid-they had decided the best way to get people moving was to cause an explosion of epic proportion.


	24. Chapter 24

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**Chapter 24**

Booth had gone as close to the edge of the field as he could without losing cover and still being able to see Bones. He started to make a lot of noise in the grass as if a wounded animal or something was there to try to draw the nearer of the three guards to him. Rustling the grass he was able to get the guard close enough to grab-pulling him down before the man could make a noise he gagged and bagged him face down, hog tied and no gun. The man was alive but helpless.

Whistling a little bird call and moving to some shorter grass he tried to get Bones' attention. She looked over at the grass and her eyes widened when she saw him among the tall grass; heavily concealed and painted face, but still Booth.

"BOOTH," she said dropping her sack and starting to hobble to him. He whispered as loud as he dared, "Tempe, baby stop-don't move, fake puking and go back to where you were, come on baby, please stop." He was watching the other two guards with one eye and her with the other. At her cry they had started to turn towards the two women and were un-slinging their guns. Pretending to get sick Brennan moved back over to where Alana was, the guards seeming to be satisfied although wondering where the other man had gone, turned back towards the hut and continued talking.

Booth moved away from where the women were and met Sully back at the tree line. He radioed Jared and told him the Brennan was right in front of him and to let the explosion go in 2 minutes-he then went back closer to the girls than he was before, "Bones, Jared is going to make a big boom in 1 minute now, run as hard and as fast as you can to the trees-keep running until you can't feel the heat blast-don't look back and whatever you do Bones, don't fight me on this just run."

Brennan told Alana that they were to start running in 30 seconds-stay low and run hard and fast. She loved Booth, but she'd be damned if she was going to leave that girl behind.

Just as she started to run she heard an explosion that seemed to break the sky in two-running as fast as she could she desperately wanted to look back but was afraid of what she would see. After the initial explosion there was a blast of heat that nearly pushed her and Alana to the ground. She kept her feet somehow and kept running.

Alana was one step behind her when they reached the trees-Brennan could hear the pop pop pop and chatter of the assault rifles, the whine of bullets ricocheting off of everything, she just couldn't see anything the smoke was so thick and foul. Ducking behind a large tree she tried to breathe in short gasps through her sleeve to get clear air. Risking a look around the tree she saw the compound had been transformed into a living nightmare. She watched Booth rise up and take out the two guards that had been closest to them almost at once. The other guards didn't know whether to rush towards the now fleeing women, the vehicles or safety. Gunfire erupting from the other side of the camp meant that the guards that had made it to the vehicles had met Jared and Chad. Soon there were very few people left anywhere.

Random gunfire still happening-Brennan lost track of Booth in the smoke and the haze. She tried to go back to the field which was burning so fast that it was overtaking some of the women. "No ma'am," Alana said, "We have to get away from here." Bones turned to her and said, "Run Alana, I'll be behind you shortly, I have to see if I can help." She stood up and covering her mouth with her hand she headed back to the burning field and what was left of the compound. She left the tree line and was coming towards where there were some bodies on the ground, guards mixed with women. Seeing her so exposed, Sully stood up from the crouch where he had been firing at guards and yelled, "TEMPE-GET BACK!" just then a shot rang out and the FBI agent was thrown backward onto the ground. Sobbing in horror, she screamed, "SULLY!" She ran to him and knelt over his body, "Oh Sully," she said, "Hang on, please, hang on I can help you" Knowing there was nothing she could do to help, Sully reached up and grabbed her hand, he met her blue eyes with his and whispered, "Tempe-go to him, he loves you-I'm sorry Tempe, I loved you too, I'm sorry" his last breath spent, Sully closed his eyes, holding his head in her lap, Brennan rocked and cried while the chaos went on around her.

Booth had been fighting to get back to her side of the field when he saw her start to come out of the tree line-all of a sudden he saw Sully fly back and hit the ground. Running towards her and trying to dodge the bullets that were still being randomly fired Booth grabbed her and tackled her to the ground. "OH MY GOD! Why don't you ever listen?" He asked.

"Oh Booth-I knew you come for me, I knew it" she was sobbing into his chest.

"Hold on baby, " he said, "I'm going to get us out of here-shhhh---stop crying honey, it'll be over soon, I'm here, hang on Bones…" he radioed Jared for his position. Jared said that he and Chad had picked off all but one or two of the guards from behind the fire line after the explosion. He said the gunfire that got Sully had one of them placed about 50 yards from where Booth was and for him to stay put, he was coming. Booth grabbed Brennan and she gasped in pain, "My ribs Booth," He told her they were going to have to hurt for just a minute longer and held her close, his body on top of hers, shielding her. Hearing the guard creeping closer Booth whispered a silent prayer-_Please God, please let us make it through this_. One shot pierced the air and Booth heard a body fall. Silently dreading it, Booth was prepared to look when Jared slid in with a perfect quarterback slide and laid down beside them. He said, "Chad's on his way back up the ridge-we got 'em, lets head out." Cautiously the three started to stand and still crouching they ran for the trees.

Once inside the tree line Booth grabbed Brennan and carried her further in-they kept running until they came to the spot where Alana had stopped.

Lightly setting her down Booth crushed her to his chest. He hugged her tight, stroking her wherever he could reach; "Are you okay-are you hurt?" he pulled back and asked. "No, Booth, I'm just fine now. Thank you for coming for me, thank you." She sobbed.

Jared had gone over to where Alana was standing and introduced himself, taking her hand. "I'm Jared," he said, "Hhis brother-I'm the more symmetrical one." Smiling, he asked, "Are you okay?" She looked up into his hazel eyes and she saw everything and started to cry. "Thank you-thank you, so much." Gathering her into his arms, Jared found himself comforting the girl-the role of comforter so unfamiliar he almost pulled back. Wiping her hair from her face he looked down into the greenest eyes he had ever seen and said, "Don't worry, I've got you-let's start back to the horses, come on, you'll be fine." Looking over his shoulder and still holding her close, he said, "Come on you two, you never know who may show up after those fireworks!"

"We're right behind you Jar," Booth said. Still holding Brennan with both his arms, she said, "Booth-Sully, what?"

"Shhh-baby, we'll talk about it later, with Sweets, with Gordon Gordon, with each other, just for now, shhh. Right now, you're okay and that is all that matters." Pushing herself away from him slightly she looked into his greasepaint and soot stained face and said, "No, that's not all that matters. Seeley there was never a time I didn't think you would come for me and I knew that you would never stop searching-I don't know how I knew, but I did." Stopping her with a finger on her lips, Booth said, "you knew because although love may be a chemical reaction it's also a pretty strong motivator, and Tempe; Dr. Temperance Brennan I love you. I want to marry you, I want all the babies you can stand and most of all I want to spend the rest of my life arguing with you and worrying about you."

Looking up at him she stammered, "You love me?"

And not in an "Atta girl kind of way" he replied.

"Seeley, I love you too-I just don't know how to say it or what to do now"

"I'll teach you Tempe, I'll teach you"

Booth leaned into her and barely dusted her forehead with his lips, then her nose and finally he lit upon her lips with his as light as a butterfly. His mouth moved over hers softly and so barely there that she was afraid this was all a dream. Lightly his tongue traced her inner lip and she hesitantly met his with hers. Reaching up and grabbing the collar of his fatigue jacket she increased the pressure of the kiss-their tongues teasing and tasting. Booth grabbed her held her tight, she broke away first-both of them breathing raggedly. "Booth," she asked.

"Yes, Tempe, yes?"

She said, "Call me Bones".


	25. Chapter 25

**Tempe, Turmoil and Triumph**

**EPILOGUE…**

Flying back to the states Brennan and Alana slept the entire way. Getting on to the flight hadn't been the challenge that Booth expected. Apparently Jared had made quite the impression while in India and had managed to make some pretty helpful contacts. Watching the women sleep, Booth asked Jared what the next plan was.

"Well, her family needs to know she is ok…so I think we should work on finding them." He replied.

"WE?" Seeley asked w/a slight smile. "Yeah, I'd like to help her find them and then take her there myself. I feel…well, I don't know, I feel 'right', like I'm needed by somebody-weird huh?"

"No, I know exactly how you feel man."

When they got back to the states and made it through Dulles without incidence Booth was more than a little jealous of his brothers connections, "That's a nice skill to have Jar" he said, "I know", Jared winked helping Alana into the cab. They had decided to drop Jared at a hotel to get cleaned up and the girls and Booth we're going to go back to Brennan's house.

Max & Russ were overjoyed when the group walked through the door, scooping Brennan up into a bear hug Max held on as tight as he could. "I was so worried that our time together would be cut even shorter," he said as he released her. Booth had gone to show Alana where the spare bedroom was and to fill Russ in briefly on what had happened, "Tempe," Max said, "I don't know what is going on-but that man risked his career, his future and his life to save you", She cut him off and said, "I know dad, his future and mine are linked, believe me." Russ came into give her a hug and welcome his little sister back, "We're going to go for now, but we'll both be back in a couple of days, "he said.

Going into the spare bathroom, Alana groaned aloud at the thought of a real shower, "Thank you ma'am…Tempe" she amended, "I really appreciate this."

"There are clean towels in the closet and I'll loan you some clothes." Brennan felt so protective of the young girl, "And you don't have to thank me, you saved me whether you know it or not."

_That's a story I would like to hear_ Booth thought to himself, saying aloud, "Bones-why don't you take a shower too, I'm going to head to my place and get cleaned up, I'll be back in an hour or so," Brennan grabbed him and told him she was afraid to let him go. Handing her his St. Christopher medal he promised her he'd be back and then kissing her on the head, he took her to the master bath and told her to take a shower and relax. "I love you Bones, I'll be back."

After the much needed showers and clean clothes Alana mentioned that she was hungry and asked if she could get something from the cupboard, Booth, having had returned along with Jared, said, "I have a better idea, get your shoes on."

Everyone loaded into the SUV and Booth headed to the lab. When they got there it was unnaturally quiet. The remains of the 2 missionaries had been shipped to Canada and the squints were really there out of habit and concern. They didn't have any open cases, yet didn't know where else to go. The lab really was a gathering place for the various 'family' members. Knowing they would be upstairs, with the lower level so empty, Booth herded the rest of them up there and said to the assembled group of scientists, "Don't you people ever leave this place?" Loud shouts erupted from everyone at once. "How-What-Who-Oh My God!" everyone was talking at once. Introductions were made and everyone hugged Alana like they'd known her their whole lives.

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT, HOLD IT," Cam said, "let's go to the Founding Fathers and we can sit and eat and talk about it-sound good?" They all agreed and then Cam said, "Just a second", pulling out her phone and texted:

CAROLINE-SWEETS-HACKER & CULLEN- FOUNDING FATHERS-10 MINUTES- CAM

"Let's see how they like it," she smirked.

As they were leaving, Angela pulled Brennan aside and said with her characteristic grin in place, "Sweetie, whose house are you going to afterwards? His or yours?"

"Well," Brennan said shyly, "ours, I think…"

**THE END…**

**Thanks for all the great comments…I'm glad to see so many people liked it and commented on it! Thanks also to the lurkers; the silent majority is just as valuable as the vocal! Stay tuned for another long winded case driven story with Bull Over A Barrel…MK**


End file.
